Talk:Yun Wuxin/@comment-2601:246:C880:11A9:20DE:1EEB:3FA0:EF21-20180914015411
If and when the child is introduced, we know that it will potentially have all of the folllowing: *Phoenix bloodline (lacking the World ode of the Phoenix and Phoenix Soul) thus allowing for the use of Phoenix flames energy related. *Primordial Azure Dragon bloodline (lacking the soul of the Primordial Azure Dragon; I would assume the child also have marrow of the Primordial Azure Dragon) granting a large boost in strength. *Frozen Cloud Arts that could be taught by the mother Little Fairy energy related *Profound Handle with an unkown grade. Would it act in a similar fashion as Yun Che's due to the Evil God bloodline/arts? How would Little Fairy react once the child reaches the Sky profound stage? *Evil Gods bloodline goes, would the child also have the evil god arts? I would think so though the child may not excell/be able to handle the later gates if opened due to not having the same purity as Yun Che because only have of Yun Che's genes were past on from father to child with the remaining half coming from Little Fairy. Would the child lack the seed ability of Fire that has been acquired by Yun Che or would the that also be pasted on? _______________________________________________________________________________ We have all read that Yun Che has an unusual body characteristic that allows him to maintain and use each of these bloodlines and knowledge of the arts that were acquired at the same moment they were bestowed. Jasmine had stated that a person should only be able to inherit only 1 bloodline if discovered. So would the child be limited to only one of the bloodlines? If the child is a boy and has the profound handle, then it can be past on to later generations. However, a girl may inherit the profound handle but will not be able to pass it on. If it is a boy then more than likely will not be taught the Frozen Cloud Arts due to being heavily influenced by Yin engergy. As for if the child is a girl, how greatly would the Yang energy bloodlines affect her and her growth? If the Evil God's Fire seed's effects were also pasted on, would that mean that the child will also be immune to the fire element? If so, then wouldn't it greatly benefit the potential daughter because it may help mitigate any negative effects of Yang energy on her body? Thus, allowing her profound energy grow much quicker due to not needing to absorb Yang energy from a male because she could just absorb strong Yin AND Yang energy straight from nature. Such as a valcanic region for yang energy or the Snow Region of Extreme Ice for yin energy. I highly doubt that the child will grow up hating Yun Che considering how much Little Fairy loved/admired him after all they went through in the Primordial Azure Dragon's trial and alowing her to go from being a cripple to an Emperor Profound rank after putting his life on the line. If the child unlocks the Profound handle and Little Fairy is still alive (hope she is), there may be a very good chance that Little Fairy might look for ways to go to the illusory demon continent to locate Yun Che's clan to provide some source of security and comfort for the child due to the knowledge of where the Profound Handle originated from.